Lesson Learned
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Title really says it all. One Shot


_A/N: Alright, I'm going to get this out of the way now. This is a crack pairing fic. It's Oleg(kozlov), Shawn, and Mark. I just can't get this idea to go away so I'm going to write it and I hope y'all enjoy it. Light Slash....ye be warned._

Oleg headed back to the locker room, his head spinning and is jaw aching. He had underestimated Shawn, something he should have known not to do. After all one doesn't become a legend by laying down. The locker room was uncommonly quiet, but Oleg shrugged before heading into the shower area. He stripped down quickly, wearing the minimal for gear had it's advantages. The warm water soothed the aching muscles and he found himself humming off key. Over the sound of the water and his voice he didn't hear the door to the locker room open. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and let the water sluice down his body one more time before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower area.

"Well looky who we have here Shawn, it's the rookie that thinks he can dance with the big dogs."

Oleg stifled a groan as he raised his eyes from tightening his towel and locked eyes with Mark. Shawn was leaning up against the wall with his hat tipped low over his eyes. Mark was still in his ring gear, giving off a slightly creepy stalker vibe. Oleg clamped one hand on the fold that held the towel together and tried hard to not swallow noticeably.

"Please Mark, he couldn't hang with Delaney."

"Now Shawn, be nice. He almost beat you tonight."

"What match were you watching Mark, I had the match won before it even started. And unlike you, I beat him."

Mark growled and Oleg took advantage the distraction and side stepped away. He didn't make it very far when he was grabbed by the wrist and tossed against the lockers. The cold metal of the locker and the feel of the combination lock to his spine had him hissing in pain as he tried to maintain a vertical stance. Shawn was still leaning against the wall, watching as Mark then pinned him to the locker pressing his forearm to Oleg's throat.

"Just where do you think you're going boy?"

"Uh..."

"That was a rhetorical question boy." Mark growled as he pressed harder against Olegs' throat.

Mark's growling voice and the pressure against his throat at an unwanted effect on him and a blush crept up his neck as felt a twitch underneath his towel. He cut his eyes over to Shawn to see if he had seen anything, but Shawn was staring studiously at the floor. Mark brought his other hand up and gripped Oleg's chin, forcing his head back so that he was staring him in the eye. The twitch turned into a slow hardening and Oleg found himself thinking fervently of a way to get out away before he made a complete fool of himself.

"Mark....." Shawn started, drawing Mark's gaze away from him for the moment.

"What Shawn." He demanded, putting even more pressure on Oleg's throat when he shifted slightly.

"I don't think that your tatic is working the way you want it to."

"Whaddya mean?"

Shawn pointed down and Oleg felt as if he would combust if his face got any hotter. Mark flicked his eyes down and Oleg felt the need to smash his head against the locker, anything to get himself out of this situation. Mark's hand gripped his chin again and brought head back to it's original position. Out of instinct Oleg squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the disgusted look on Mark's face. However they flew open a minute later when he felt a hand grip him through the towel. Considering that Mark still had his neck pinned and was grasping his chin, it only left one other person. The towel dropped to the floor and Shawn's hand started to move slowly up and down the shaft.

"The little prick likes it."

"Mark, I wouldn't call him little, average maybe, but definitely not little."

"That's not what I meant Shawn." Mark said exasperated. "Do you? Do you like what Shawn's doing to you?" Mark asked as he turned back to stare at Oleg, his green eyes burning.

He wasn't able to say anything so he just nodded slowly, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as Shawn increased his pressure and speed. Mark's eyes seemed to burn into his and Oleg couldn't bring himself to look away. As if in slow motion Mark's face inched closer and soon the older man was kissing him feverishly, his tongue plundering his mouth. Dazed from the turn of events Oleg couldn't respond, his tongue lay like stone in the bottom of his mouth and his lips unresponsive. Shawn pulled his hand away, prompting a groan that Mark swallowed. The next groan that came from him was louder and not even Mark could smother the noise as Shawn took him deep into his throat.

The dual sensations was enough to make him blow quicker than ever but just before he could empty into Shawns' warm, wet mouth; Shawn pulled away. Simutaniously Mark pulled away and Oleg leaned heavily on the locker behind him, no longer caring about the lock digging into his back. Both men backed off a few paces, the room silent. Then Mark spoke.

"See what happens when you run with the big dogs boy. Yer left panting in the dust."

With that Mark and Shawn left the room, leaving Oleg hard and unsatisfied. Yet at the same time he knew that he had been shown a lesson that many before him had received and many more after him would experience. He just hoped that he'd be the one giving the lesson one day.


End file.
